With the improvement of living standards, refrigerators have become essential home appliances to human life.
In addition to the basic functions of the refrigeration and freezing of the stored food inside, refrigerators in recent times incorporate a dispenser or home bar to refrigerator doors to enhance the convenience of the consumer, and LED display installations on the refrigerator doors lead the way to more luxurious refrigerators.
However, the inventor has yet to find a significant improvement on the structure for opening and closing the refrigerator.
Korean unexamined publication No. 10-2004-0092150 published Nov. 3, 2004 discloses a sliding door of a refrigerator against conventional refrigerators having a refrigerator body installed with a refrigerator compartment door hinged at its right edge and a freezer compartment door hinged at its left edge. Refrigerator doors are typically structured to come into close contact with the refrigerator body as they close the front entrance to the refrigerator body and to rotate about the hinged axes as they open the front entrance.
However, such refrigerator door structures necessitated extra spaces to open the refrigerator doors beyond the basic installation space occupied by the refrigerator body, increasing the overall refrigerator footprint in effect.
In addition, the door structure involves a user to pull the doors to swing open, and therefore the cool air inside of the refrigerator is quickly drawn out to the atmosphere, wasting precious energy. In other words, repeated door operations exhaust most of the cooling energy in the refrigerator.